kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Rosella (Hoyle I)
Rosella, like all the characters of Hoyle's Official Book of Games: Volume I is a very talkative character. She speaks with a more archaic manner with elements of 'old english'. Besides having many comments to say (with a standard talking animation), she also has a wide range of emotions. From a neutral neither smiling nor frowning, to various types of smiles (from surprised success, to what looks like devious smile, to a wide smile while blinking), to utter shock, a frown, anger. His eyes contain a number of movements from looking around, or looking up (likely to acknowledge him looking at other players around the table), to a wink. She is an Expert at Crazy Eights. She is a Novice at Hearts and Cribbage. She is an Amateur at Gin Rummy. Her skill level at Old Maid is unknown. Quotes *I am Princess Rosella, daughter of King Graham of Daventry. Perhaps you have heard of my adventures in the realm of Tamir? Believe me, 'tis far more enjoyable to join you for a game of cards than to face the perils of that strange land! *Perhaps you can visit the castle, Sir Kid, so that my family and I can learn more of these card games that you play so well! *I wish I were a better card player, but as I must spend so much time on quests, I do not have the time to learn new card games. *Have I spoken to you of my perilous quest into Tamir? 'Tis not a story for the faint-hearted! Indeed, questing is always a dangerous venture, not to be undertaken lightly. *Questing is a family tradition in Daventry. My father quested to gain the throne of Daventry, and rescued Mother from the evil Hagatha. And Alexander, my brother, saved me from a foul dragon! *Indeed, questing is the noblest adventure of all! Not for riches or fame should one quest in a faraway land, but to aid others. *I have always considered Daventry to be an excellent location for questing. There are always wrongs to be righted, and noble deeds to be done. *'Tis interesting indeed, my friend. *I wish I were a better card player, but as I must spend so much so much time on quests, I do not have the time to learn new card games. *'Tis beneath the stature of the Princess of the Realm to concern herself with mere gold and silver, Colonel. *I never concern myself with gold and silver, Colonel. 'Tis the occupation of the Castle Treasurer, not a Princess of Daventry. *I should tell my father about these flying ships of yours, Jerry! Perhaps this can explain that large metal object that crashed into the moat last year... *I have done many marvelous things, Jerry, but never have I flown in the sky. I should like to do that someday, I think. *Are you inferring we are only characters in a computer game, sirrah? I think you are truly mistaken. *Surely you cannot believe that we are only computer characters in this game, Sir Warren? *Must you speak so of the ladies of your acquaintance, Sir Lawrence? 'Tis most unseemly! *I would never speak of my dearest Edgar the way you speak of your ladies, Lawrence. *Grandfather was a fine knight, as his father was before him. Did you know that Great-Grandfather defeated the evil Dragon of Herenna? *My grandfather is an excellent knight, of one of the finest in the realm. He was so proud when my father was chosen to succeed King Edward the Benevolent! *I could be exploring strange lands on a new quest, instead of sitting here. *'Tis most strange to me, Sir Bonds, that the knights of your land are called policemen! *Indeed, you do seem to be a most skilled knight your realm, Sir Bonds. *In truth, I am not very skilled at mathematics and philosophy. *I fear I have not studied much of mathematics. Rather, I have spent most of my schooling learning the history of Daventry. *I would that I could aid you in escaping from here, Sir Roger, but I know naught of how this may be accomplished. *'Tis strange indeed, Sir Roger, that you are trapped in this game! I myself am finding this to be a delightful break from King's Quest. *I am finding this conversation to be most delightful, Master Bulldog. *Methinks you are indeed a most unusual dog, Master Bulldog. *I do agree with you, Sir Lenny, that schooling is important. Why, without it, how would one know how to deal with dragons and other creatures. *I myself have studied many long hours, learning the history of Daventry and other realms. *Indeed, this food you speak of sounds so delicious! Perhaps we should adjourn for lunch, Mistress Shelly. *In Daventry, we often have feasts at the castle. In truth, merely thinking of this is making me hungry... *In truth, Father, Daventry will always be my home. 'Tis a kingdom that you may visit and leave, but you shall never forget her beauty. *I cannot envision living anywhere other than Daventry, Father. 'Twill always be my home, no matter where my adventures may lead. *I think I would enjoy seeing this movies of yours, Lady Diane. *These movies do sound to be most interesting, m'lady Diane. *In Daventry, one finds exercise in running from Dragons and other creatures! *Climbing mountains and questing in faraway lands is my usual form of exercise. *I have also read many fine books, Mistress Cassie. Perhaps you should visit our castle, where you might find many excellent books in our library. *The library of Daventry Castle holds many fine books, from history of Daventry to best methods for defeating dragons. I myself read many of those books. *I would enjoy seeing your home, Mistress Christina. Perhaps I may be able to visit your mountains someday soon. *Mistress Christina, I do find these tales to be most intriguing. *I have won! Winning this game is not quite exhilarating as defeating the evil Lolotte, but still... *'Tis only appropriate for a King's daughter to win, after all! *I am a princess of Daventry, not an Old Maid! *A princess of Daventry cannot be an Old Maid. *Hearts is a game that I truly enjoy. I am pleased that you wish to play against me. *'Tis true, Hearts is my favorite game, though I do not know it very well. I hope that I shall be a challenging opponent. Card Play *Shall we play a game of cards together? *Will you play a game of cards with me? 'Tis indeed delightful to take a break from King's Quest. *I will gladly play a game of Crazy Eights with you, if you wish. *I shall pass this time. *I cannot play a card, so I shall pass. *Methinks I shall pass. *Spades! *I shall pick Spades. I hope you do not object! *I choose Spades. *Clubs. * Perhaps I shall pick Clubs. *I think Clubs are an excellent choice! * Diamonds! *Perhaps Diamonds would be appropriate now. *I believe I shall choose Diamonds. *Hearts. *I do not doubt that choosing Hearts will help me win this game. *I shall pick Hearts. *I win this hand! *I believe I have won the hand! *Indeed, this hand is mine! *You have won this hand! *In truth, you have won this hand! *An excellent play! You have won this hand! *Methinks this game is a tie. Shall we play one more hand to break the tie? *I believe we must play a tiebreaker now! *This game is a tie. Do you wish to play one more hand to break the tie? *Now you should choose a suit. *You may choose a new suit now, if you wish.*Now you shall choose the new suit. *You should choose a card first. *Do you not know that you must choose a card first?*Perhaps you should choose a card first. *Alas, but that move is not legal in this game. *I do not believe that is a legal move in this game. *You should not try a move that is illegal in this game. *I have won! Winning this game is not quite as exhilarating as defeating the evil Lolotte, but still.... *Surely you shall win the next time. *'Tis only appropriate for a King's daughter to win, after all! *Alas, I have lost! Would that I could have played better! *In truth, you have defeated me this time! *An excellent victory for you! In truth, you are a fine player! Category:Hoyle I Category:Characters (Hoyle I) Category:Transcripts